True Feelings
by MmFlamerosemM
Summary: 1st story on this site. Yumi mets the gang out in the courtyard, but before she goes to class Ulrich kisses her, but Ulrich is in his room? what's happening? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts- ''_

* * *

One day near the courtyard, a raven haired girl walked to a tree and spotted the boy of her dreams, a guy with chocolate brown hair. When he saw her, he tried to move because he didn't like being alone with her sometimes. 

"Hey, Ulrich" she yelled up at him.

"What?" he yelled back.

"I was wondering if I can join you. Jeremie and Aelita is searching for the anti-virus and probably making love eyes at each other. Odd is making a CD and we all know how bad his singing is."

_'Of course I do I am his roommate after all.' _Ulrich thought.

"Sure since you're bored."

"Thanks."

She climbed the tree and sat down on the branch opposite of him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Are you doing something tonight?"

"Nothing, if XANA doesn't attack." She said truthfully.

"Hahahaha" He started to laugh.

_'Why would he start to laugh at me? It's not like I said something funny. Oh I see when I said that.' _

She thought about it for a minute and she started to laugh too. Ulrich fell out of the tree so Yumi jumped down there to see if he was alright. He was still laughing.

"Do you think falling out of a tree is funny Ulrich?" she asked worriedly.

"No but it's the only way to get rid of the pain. Lighten up a little Yumi."

_'How can I lighten up? My crush has just fallen out a tree.' _She felt like screaming that at him but held it back.

"I glad to see you're okay that's all."

"Alright I need to go to my dorm and see what Odd is up to."

"I know! I know!" She started to jump up and down with my hand in the air.

"Yes, Yumi"

"He probably is pigging out at the cafeteria. Oh my god! I have to get home or my parents will come looking for me. Bye Ulrich!"

"See you tomorrow Yumi!" he yelled back while Yumi was running.

* * *

Yumi's POV- 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but when I noticed that their car wasn't in the drive, I stopped and remembered that my parents and my brother were out of town that day.

_'Darn I could have spent more time with Ulrich' _I thought disappointedly.

I went into the kitchen and just got me something to eat and then headed straight to bed.

* * *

Ulrich's POV- 

"See you tomorrow Yumi." I shouted while she was running.

I ran to the cafeteria to see if Yumi was right and to my surprise she was right. Odd asked me where I been and I said talking to Yumi.

"Did you ask her if she liked you?" Odd prodded.

"No I didn't. Now go back stuffing your face. I'm going back to the dorm. I need to go to sleep."

"Don't forget to tell Yumi goodnight, lover boy! "

"Very funny Odd"

I walked to my dorm and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Okay. This is my first story and ahead of time. I'm sry to say that its not that good, but w/e. I would like to thank Saphire Rider for giving me the confidence to post this and u should read her stories too. Lots of thx. Saphire. 

-YumiwithUlrichalways


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before- _Thought's ''_

* * *

Yumi's POV-

I ran into the courtyard 5 minutes before the bell rang. I gave everybody a hello and a special one for Ulrich. They said hi but before Ulrich answered, the bell rang and I ran to class. I get about three steps away before I entered my class when someone pulls on my arm and braces me for a kiss. I shut my eyes tight then opened them. Ulrich was doing that. I pushed away from him and ran to class.

_'Was that Ulrich that just did that or was it XANA possessing him? I better call Jeremie to make a scan of Lyoko.'_

I texted Jeremie and he said that there was a XANA attack and he had possessed Ulrich. He said meet them at the factory.

"Umm… Sir, I need to go to the infirmary to check on this headache."

"Yes, Yumi, you are excused." The teacher said disappointed because this wasn't like Yumi.

I ran to the factory. To my surprise, there wasn't a XANA attack and I was met by the most wanted guy I didn't want to see.

* * *

Ulrich's POV-

I'm sitting in my dorm sulking because of what Odd said last night before I went to bed.

_'Why didn't I ask that and why can't I tell her I love….'_

My phone started to ring and said that there's a XANA attack. I started to run out of my dorm and ran into Sissy.

"Ulrich dear."

"I don't have time for you Sissy so MOVE!"

I pushed her out of the way and started to run to the factory. When Jeremie wasn't there and I figured it was a false alarm, I headed to the elevator and Yumi was standing in front of me with a red face and started to run back, but I grabbed her arm.

* * *

Normal POV-

"Yumi what's the matter with you? You act like I've kissed you or something." He said very concerned with her behavior.

"Yeah! You did, remember, before I got into my classroom."

"I wasn't in the courtyard this morn… oh no!" He ran straight out of the factory.

"Wait, Ulrich! Where are you going?"

"To see if HE is ruining my life, again!"

"Who's he?" she yelled at him.

Ulrich ran into the forest to see if HE was there with Yumi following him not to close.

_'Okay. If that wasn't Ulrich I kissed then who was it? He didn't have those caring eyes like him, but something sort of like his.' _Yumi thought while running through the forest.

**

* * *

Here's chpt. 2. The next chpt would be the final chpt. Who is Ulrich going after and who is he? big smile ****Anyways, R&R. thx to my reviewers:**

**Saphire Rider**

**purplelover**

**Lyokogal7503**

**And to answer questions:**

**Mi ChIbO- No XANA didn't do that. You'll just have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts- ''_

_**Lyrics**_

* * *

Normal-

Yumi hid behind a bush to see that Ulrich was fighting Ulrich?

_'Now something's not right.' _Yumi thought as she hid.

"Are you here to take another love of mine, again?"

"Now Ulrich, where are your manners? That's not how you treat a brother."

_'What! Ulrich has a brother?' _Yumi's head screamed.

"You're no brother of mine, Alrick. If you were, then, you wouldn't take all the girls I loved. You wouldn't have taken her from me. Why do you think I moved? So I could get away from you."

"I can see your temper hasn't changed one bit from childhood. It's fueled by jealousy now, isn't it?"

"No. It's by my own brother that couldn't get a girl that didn't like me!"

"Ulrich? What's going on?" Yumi climbed out of the bush.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed. "You need to go to class. Not right here."

"But… you guys were talking about me so I'm staying here until you tell me what's going on."

"Come on, Yumi! This is no time to talk. You need to get out of here now!"

"Yeah, Yumi. You need to before I take you away from him." Alrick snarled.

Ulrich showed up right in front of Yumi with a branch in one hand.

"Get to class now and I mean it." He snarled at her.

* * *

Yumi's POV-

When Ulrich was mad, I would get away as far as possible and not return. So I ran in the forest to the school and slowed down to a walk and went into Mrs. Hertz's class.

"Yumi. I don't have you right now. What do you need?"

"The principle needs to see Jeremie and Odd right now."

Odd and Jeremie exchanged glances as far as I could tell.

"Alright, Odd and Jeremie. Follow Yumi to the principal's office."

"Yes, ma'am."

They followed me out of the classroom.

"Yumi, why does the principal want to see us for?" Odd asked.

"Don't talk. Just follow."

They followed me in silence while I headed into the forest where Ulrich and Alrick were.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ulrich's POV-

When she was gone I said,

"Why are you back?"

"What I can't even see my only brother?"

"Not without you screwing my life up again. Yumi's mine so back off."

"Then why did she kiss me back?"

* * *

Normal POV-

Ulrich and Alrick heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" They screamed.

Yumi accidentally hit the bush trying to motion to Odd and Jeremie she didn't kiss him back and hit the bush. Odd jumped out and said,

"Long time no see, Alrick. How's Molly?"

"Odd, this is no time for jokes." Jeremie said appearing out of the same bush.

"It isn't a joke. Molly was his girlfriend before I left with Ulrich and I was wondering how she was doing." Odd told Jeremie.

"Yumi's here too, isn't she?" Ulrich asked.

"No she isn't" Odd told me back.

"Good because she wouldn't want to be here. She would've got shipped to Germany because of him and I don't think I could take it with her gone."

_'I hope you heard that Yumi.' _Ulrich thought while Yumi was thinking,

_'That's good to know Ulrich.'_

"Hello! Quit fantasying Ulrich and fight me." Alrick shouted.

"Whatever. I'm not going to fight you for a girl. Yumi doesn't need to be treated like a trophy with her beauty. I could understand that Sissy could be, and now I know that truly love her and I won't be able to do that."

Yumi froze in place. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, her stomach was doing flips, and tears of joy were steaming down her face. Jeremie talked to Yumi and Ulrich saw this out of the corner of his eye. He turned back around and Yumi's eyes peeked out of the bush.

"Like I said I'm not going to fight for Yumi's love. Take as many blows as you want to but I'm not going to be picking up this branch and fighting you. I'm going to dodge but I'm not picking up this branch." Ulrich said calmly.

"Fine!" Alrick screamed.

Alrick picked up the branch and charged towards him. Ulrich dodges and ducks and doesn't even get hit. Alrick tired down real quickly and Ulrich started to walk to Jeremie and Odd.

"Come on. I had enough of him. Yumi, you can come out of the bush. I knew you were there the whole time." Ulrich told her.

"But, how?" she asked with the most confused look on her face.

"It's pretty simple. How would they have known that I was here?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Yumi. I'll take you home." he offered.

"Ok."

They get halfway there and Yumi was thinking about the battle. Her eyes started back out streaming tears of joy.

"Yumi what's the matter?" Ulrich said, while he stopped.

"I'm just so happy." she stopped. "Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Mean what?"

"That you truly love me?"

He froze in place. He forgot he said that in the heat of the battle. The first thing popped into his mind and out of his mouth were a chorus for a song,

_** You can count on the sun to rise**_

_** And the stars to come out at night**_

_** As long as there's air to breath**_

_** You'll always be loved by me**_

"Yes Yumi. I meant it."

He pulled her into a kiss and she pulled away a minute later. Both eyes were glitter with happiness.

"You know… you're a better kisser than your brother." Yumi said smiling and jokingly.

"Yes I know." And gave her a short kiss.

"We defiantly need to get you home before your parents get angry."

"Alright then. Just one more kiss, please?" Yumi put on her puppy dog eyes and Ulrich couldn't defeat them so he said,

"Sure"

They kissed for the third time that day while the sun was going down.

* * *

Alright, I'm sry to say that this was the last chpt. Be on the look-out for another story called, Valentine's Day. Summary: its three days before Valentine's Day and Yumi isn't in a good mood. The gang knows something she doesn't and gets mysterious roses till that day. Who's sending them? Only I know lol. It will be up by tomorrow. My reviewers to thank for the last chpt are:

FlipMyMood

tinkerbellbt

Lyokogal7503

-rocket-reader-

Saphire Rider

Cheeseywonder221

Amaherst

Questions:

-Mi ChIbO- does it answer ur question?


End file.
